


The Second Crisis

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Conspiracy, Death, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hostage Situations, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lesbian Character, Love, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Shooting Guns, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Kudos: 2





	1. Another Uprising

Emily walked into the living room holding two cups of tea. Tracer glanced over to her and smiled.

"Earl Grey, as usual." Emily says as she hands one cup to Tracer and takes a seat on the couch beside her.

"Thanks love!" Tracer took a sip from her cup, "so, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"I don't mind, as long as it's with you."

"Aw, you flatter me." Tracer picked up the remote and turned on the television. She flicked through various channels for 15 minutes before giving up.

"Nothing good is ever on." Emily remarks.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tracer takes the last sip of tea, places the cup on the table and pulls her legs up to her chest. She threw the remote onto the table in frustration. It bounces off the wood and lands on the floor.

"Don't get angry now, I know what would make you feel better." Emily crawls over to Tracer, pulling her face close to hers.

"Ha ha, oh, stop it you." Tracer and Emily share a kiss before the moment is interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh of course this happens." Tracer get up, clearly annoyed, and opens the door. Her face turns back to her usual happy expression when she sees who is at the door.

"Mei! How are you? What are you doing in London?" Tracer exclaimed.

"Hey Lena, I'm fine. I'm just here for an event and remembered you lived around here. You don't mind me stopping by right?" Mei's innocent face is more than enough for Tracer to say yes.

"Of course! Come in, we were bored anyway so it'd be nice to have someone else to talk with."

"Hey there... you." Emily said, confused.

Before Mei could respond, Tracer chimed in, "Oh! I haven't introduced you two have I? Em, this is Mei, a teammate from Overwatch and environmental scientist. Mei, this is Emily, my significant other."

"So this is one of your Overwatch pals?" Emily stands up and puts her hand out in front of her, "Nice to meet you, Mei was it?"

"That's right," Mei takes her hand and shakes it, "nice to meet you too."

The three girls sit and talk for a while. At first Mei felt like a third wheel, not talking much unless she was spoken to. Eventually she warmed up to Emily and began actively contributing to the conversation. They talked about mainly Overwatch and each other, until Tracer's phone rang on the table. She reached for it to check who it was.

"Oh it's Winston. He wants me to come down and check something out."

"Do you need a ride? I can take you there." Mei offered.

"Thank you Mei, you can come too if you want. He'll probably be glad there's more of us if it's something urgent." Tracer ran to the bedroom, pulling on her orange leggings and leather jacket. She strapped on her chronal accelerator and returned to the living room.

"I'll text you when I'll be back, alright Em?"

"Of course, you two have fun." Emily smiled.

"Love you!"

"Love you too." Tracer closed her front door and locked it, then turned to Mei's car. On the way the two talked infrequently, instead deciding to listen to the radio most of the time. When they finally arrived, they found Winston with Zenyatta and Ana crowded around a computer. Winston turned when he heard the door opened and the others soon did too.

"Ah, you brought Mei, excellent." he waved them over to the computer screen, "What is happening here is very frightening and we need all the hands we can get."

The two girls read the screen which was filled with pictures and articles about gang attacks and things hidden from the public as well as strange symbols.

"What is this?" Tracer asked.

"From what we have figured out, there seems to be an underground group of people," Zenyatta explains, "their goal is to start another Omnic Crisis."

"They are all over the world," Ana adds," and this time they want to wipe out humanity for good."

Winston scratches his chin. "On the surface they might seem to be a regular street gang; they use different names for themselves in each country to deter suspicion from the authorities but they have ways of communicating."

"We've investigated them extensively and considering the threat they cause it's in humanity's best interests that we deal with them. And don't worry, we've already contacted everyone else." Winston concludes.

"So these people. You're saying they're trying to start another Omnic Crisis? But how?" Mei asks. Winston flips through some pictures on his computer and explains the situation.

"They are sneaky. They are influencing prominent figures in society, like politicians and public speakers, to sway more people to their cause, they are getting themselves known with subliminal propaganda and gang tags, and the most frightening of all." Winston pulls up a picture of a workshop. In it there are hundreds of weapons and Omnics. Without context someone might think this is a military base. Tracer and Mei look at the picture for a while before Winston continues.

"This isn't their only one, they have places like this all over town. This one is local and unfortunately this was the only picture Amelie was able to take before she got caught."

"Woah woah, hold on. Widowmaker is working with you?" Tracer asked.

"Yes, and now she is working with you too. In fact it's your job to get her out of there and back to us."

"You expect me to go save her? Last time we met she almost killed me!"

"I know, but she understands the dangers we are facing here and isn't afraid to join us to save humanity. She may have been your enemy in the past but for now at least, she is your ally." Winston gave Tracer a stern look. Tracer wanted to complain but there was no point. Winston was right, she had to put the past behind her.

"Ok, I'll do it." Tracer stated confidently.

"Great, you can bring Mei along for backup. I'll send you her location and you can be on your way." Winston clicked a few buttons on his computer and Tracer's phone buzzes. Opening it she found the location Winston sent her. When she backs out into her contacts she sees Emily's and remembers to text her.

'Hey love, something big just came up, gonna be out for a while, don't know how long but I'll be sure to keep you updated.' Tracer hits send. She and Mei walk out to her car and when she sits in her seat, Tracer gets a text back.

'thats ok just stay safe. i love you.' Tracer smiles.

'I love you too.'


	2. Hostage Rescue

"You gonna talk bitch? Or are we gonna have to kill ya?" the man loaded bullets into his revolver one by one. He paced back and forth in front of Widowmaker who was tied up to a chair.

"You won't kill me. Right now I'm the only lead you have."

"We can get more!" the man put his gun to Widowmaker's head, "You're just the most convenient. Now I'm giving you one more chance to say something."

"You won't kill me." she repeated. The man's finger began to pull back on the trigger when suddenly the door burst open and Tracer blinked in. The man tried to turn but Tracer was faster, kicking the man in the head and knocking him to the ground. The man groaned and reached for his pistol before he was shot and killed by Tracer.

"Ah, perfect timing mon amie, I don't think he was bluffing."

"No problem," Tracer untied Widowmaker's hands and feet, "you alright?"

"I'm fine, lets get my stuff and get out. Are you alone?"

"No, Mei is outside waiting for us."

On the roof, Mei watched through the skylight, recording the inside of the warehouse and the people inside. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Tracer sneaking around undetected. She grabbed some gear, a sniper rifle, a visor and a few other things. Widowmaker's things. Mei stopped the recording and readied her weapon, looking out for the two. The thugs in the warehouse started to rile up, some running behind cover and taking aim at the doors to where Tracer and Widowmaker were. Mei watched the door open slowly and the thugs immediately opened fire. Thinking quickly, Mei created an ice wall, blocking the fire and allowing the other two to leave freely. Tracer bounced around, shooting whoever she saw, Widowmaker stayed back and picked people off and Mei built up ice to create cover and block off paths.

"C'mon, get up here!" Mei called out. Widowmaker ran towards the skylight, reaching her arm out firing her grappling hook into ceiling. Tracer blinked over to her, grabbing her hand as the two were raised up to safety. Halfway up, one of the remaining thugs shot towards the three, catching Tracer in the leg.

"AHHH, fuck!" Tracer exclaimed. Mei peeked over the ledge and shot an icicle at the thug, which planted itself into his chest. He fell onto his back, dead. On the roof, Tracer collapsed fell onto her back as well.

"Aghh, the bastard got me in the leg!" she clutched her left leg, trying not to move it. The other two knelt down to help her up.

"It's just a bullet, Ana will deal with it in no time." Widowmaker said.

"Cmon, let's get her back to base." Mei added. They made their way back to the car for another drive. This one wasn't so awkward though as Widowmaker had to bandage and keep Tracer calm. When they made it back, they helped her limp into the workshop.

"You're back!" Winston said, "Lena, what happened?"

"Ugh, those thugs hit me, but we killed most of them." she explained.

"Oh, come with me, I'll patch you up." Ana offered. She took Tracer's arm and helped her into a back room. The remaining two girls joined Winston by the computer.

"So Amelie, what did they want from you?" he asked.

"They just wanted to know who I was working with, how many others there were, and what I was doing."

"Makes sense. Did you see anything in there that could be useful to us?"

"Nothing I remember, I was more focused on not dying."

"Actually, I have something," Mei chimed in, "While I was waiting for the others, I took a video." 

Mei pulled up the video on her phone and showed it to Winston. He watched intently, looking for anything suspicious. His face lights up in surprise when he sees something.

"Oh, oh, go back a second," Mei quickly rewinds, 'aaand, there!"

Winston pressed the screen to pause it, then he took the phone and plugged it into his computer. The video pops up on the screen, enlarged, and Winston points to the corner of the screen.

"Do you see that? Do you recognize that logo?" Mei and Widowmaker lean into the screen to get a better look. It's blurry, but there's no mistaking the logo and the company name.

"Is that, Volskaya?" Widowmaker asks, "So that's how they're getting all this tech."

Winston pulls up a list of names. He scrolls through until he finds the name he is looking for. He presses call and waits for them to pick up, which they do.

"Zarya, we have a problem." he says.

"What is it?"

"You remember the gang we've been watching? Well it seems they are being supplied or possibly working with Volskaya Industries. We're sending a team over to you to investigate them." Winston explained.

"Understood."

"Your mission will be explained by the others. Take care." Winston disconnects from the call, "You two go check up on Lena, tomorrow you fly to Russia to team up with Zarya, tell her everything."

Widowmaker and Mei head to the room where Ana took Tracer. They enter to see the two chatting, Tracer hooked up to some machine. After explaining everything, Ana begins to disconnect and turn off some of the machines connected to Tracer.

"Okay, you should be fine. I'm going to talk to Winston, you three can sleep upstairs, third room on the left." Ana explained as she left the room. 

The room was a small but cozy one. The beds weren't bad, comfortable enough, and there was even a bathroom connected. The three undressed into clothes more fit for sleeping in, and settled down. Mei and Widowmaker fell asleep easy enough, but Tracer couldn't as easy. She was tired, but still she couldn't get to sleep. Laying there, staring at a picture of Emily was all she did for about an hour before finally blacking out.


End file.
